bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:First Division
Recruitment Fair Do people think that new recruitment fair section is useful? I am happy to add the sections to the other division pages but only if people find it interesting and as something that adds to the article as a whole. Tinni 12:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The division pages are a bit bare to be honest (hardly surprising considering how little info there is that can be placed on them), and they could do with more info to make them worthwhile. And I think that this is a great addition to the page, and will do just that. Fantastic idea Tinni. --Yyp 12:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I'll go ahead with the other divisions then. Tinni 12:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Where can I find the recruitment fair? May I have the link? [[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 05:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It is from the databook Bleach Official Bootleg. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 08:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Underground Prison Since it has been confirm in the manga that the underground prison is under the barracks, should that be added to this page?--Masgrande (talk) 22:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Special Duties Should we update the special duties section to include the fact that the Captain Commander is also this division's commander? Also, should it be mentioned that the First Division, much like the 11th, doesn't follow the standard Captainizing Process? Rather the Central 46 appoints someone to this position? I would have normally added it by now, but I'm not sure how speculative this is. :I dont think so. See the problem is that what your pointing out is an issue of organization. It would have to be an issue of how the division operates pertaining to their specific duties as a group as opposed to how they deal with their organization.-- Captains before Yamamoto In Manga Chapter 223, the 1st Division Captain mentioned that the location of the Ouken is passed down through oral tradition from Captain to Captain through the generations. However, didn't Yamamoto form the Gotei 13 from "thugs" way back when? How was anything passed to him from a Captain that couldn't possibly exist? (and for that matter, how is it possible that the Royal Family would choose murderous thugs to take care and protect people? just saying). I ask this because I think it would make sense to add a place in the table to indicate that there was (apparently) a Captain before Yamamoto and simply state it as Unknown. Savalric (talk) 07:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :It's unclear what Yama was trying to explain was correctly understood, but its clear he was simply trying to state he was the only one who knew the oken was really the bones of royal guard and not a actual key per se. In light of that it may very well been information given to only the captain-commander as a rule. This is to say only given as info to those after him and its likely the information was given to him by a higher authority or intermediate as the Captain-commander is only the head of the military forces and not really a government post. There is also nothing to suggest from the information that we have that there was other captain-commanders before him. Secondly the term thug, its not necessarily accurate as its something stated by someone with a unfavorable point of view of the Shinigami and an agenda. That is not to say that its entirely inaccurate but likely grossly exaggerated in a negative light. One might view saviors and heros that someone else views as monsters and terrorists. So in closing there is no information to change, we cant list what we dont know and what we do know is that yama founded the gotei 13. What if anything there was before the gotei 13 as we know it is left to speculation. -- ::Well, I mentioned thugs because from what we know about Unohana and Kenpachi, they met while Unohana was looking for people to kill right? But that's all beside the point. And btw, I reread the page, and it said that the method for keeping track of that information is by oral tradition through Captain-Commanders, and not that he was passed it. Although the anime does state as such. Which brings up the fact that the location of the ouken is technically lost forever... Since I doubt Yama knew he was going to die and told Shunsui just hoping he'd be the next Captain-Commander. But yeah, as far as we know, there wasn't a Captain-Commander before Yama and my above post is moot: my bad lol Savalric (talk) 01:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC)